Freedom
by XXSilverDoeXX
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally have what they wanted all along. Peace and freedom.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. I wish I did. Oh well. I'll have to make due with writing fanfiction instead. By the way, this is set directly after the war ended, and this is a very short story. It's dedicated to my friend Sam, who seems to think that Harry and Hermione are made for each other. Hope you like it!

The leaf covered ground crunched under the weight of the two teens walking along it. The oldest teen was a female with long, wavy brown hair, and warm brown eyes. The younger teen, a male, had shaggy black hair that needed cut, and emerald green eyes. Both wore clothes with holes and cuts in them, and they both had multiple scratches along their faces and arms. They were covered in blood, some of it their's, some not, but they ignored it and continued to walk. Hand in hand, they crossed the forest floor, trying not to trip while looking for a suitable clearing to stay the night. They stumbled upon one twenty minutes later that was perfect for what they needed: It was large enough for their tent, a fire, and a stream wasn't too far away.

The brunette woman sighed in relief and started to set up the wards that would protect their hiding place from curious eyes. The man pulled a small tent out from the purple beaded bag his companion had handed him, and waved his wand to set it back to its original size, and have it set itself up. After that was done, he searched around the campsite for any usable firewood. Gathering up what he needed to start a fire and some extra for later on, he quickly set to making a large fire that would keep them warm. By the time he had the fire going to his liking, his companion had set up the wards and pulled out some sandwiches they had made before they left, out of her bag. She handed him his sandwiches and stuck her hand back in the bag to grab the chips and water bottles they had also taken. Giving him his container of chips and his water, they settled down beside each other to enjoy the silence and their food.

When they were done, the black haired man wrapped his arm around his companion and she leaned into him with a sigh. He laid his head down on hers and they sat there quietly.

"We're finally free, Hermione. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want. We don't have to listen to their orders anymore." The man broke the silence, excitement and happiness clear in his voice.

Hermione looked up to him, smiling. "I know, Harry. But don't forget, we will have to study and take our Newts' sometime. Then we can get jobs that we actually _want, _instead of the jobs they expect us to take."

Harry groaned in mock anger. "Dang it, love, why did you have to mention tests and jobs? Can't we just enjoy ourselves right now?"

She giggled and smacked him lightly with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, Harry, we can. I'm just saying that we will have to go back sometime."

He stared down at her with a smile. "I know. But for now, it's just the two of us." His eyes sparkled with mischeif and suddenly she found herself being tickled. She shrieked with laughter, tears pouring out of her eyes as he gently maneuvered her to her back on the ground, still tickling her.

"Harry! Harry, stop! Pl-please! Come one, I give up, I give up!" She cried out between laughs. He smiled widely, finally stopping as he leaned over her. Her laughs trailed off into giggles, and she looked at him, love clear on her face. He lowered his face to hers, their lips connecting lightly. He dragged himself away and stood up, taking her with him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into the tent, where they made their way to the bedroom.

The tent was an exact replica of the layout of the house they were going to buy when they finally when back to the real world, just on a smaller scale. The living room was warm and cozy, a few bookcases on the wall. The kitchen was clean and contained only a small counter top and a few cabinets. The bedroom was their destination, though, and contained a king-sized bed with silk sheets and a deep burgundy blanket. Harry led her over to the bed and laid her down carefully, then climbed in next to her after kicking off his shoes. She slipped up closer to him and kissed him softly, their eyes sliding closed as the kiss deepened. She moaned and Harry took advantage of that by tangling his tongue with hers. His hands moved down to grasp her hips as he shifted to hover over her. He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down her neck, pausing to leave a mark. Leaving her neck, he studied his work with satisfaction and smirked at her.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered to her. Her eyes softened and she smiled at him while running a hand through his hair.

"I love you too, Harry. And if you don't hurry up with the undressing and shagging me part of the night, I will make you sleep on the floor in the living room." She told him seriously. He chuckled and proceeded to do as he was told.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and in return you may have some virtual Nutella. Just don't eat too much, or you might get sick. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked the story!


End file.
